It is known to attach a rear frame (which extends rearward of a vehicle body) of a two-wheeled motor vehicle, at one end section thereof, to a periphery of a pivot shaft of a center frame by a bolt. A seat, a side cover, and the like are attached to the rear frame. In one known structure (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-278152), a concave section is provided in the center frame and one end section of the rear frame is attached to the concave section.
In the structure explained above, a rider's foot is placed near the described bolt. However, when the bolt bulges more than another member (e.g., the frame), the bolt acts as an obstacle. Although the bolt may be covered with a covering or the like, this results in an increase in the cover size (e.g., adversely affecting the operation of the operator's riding position and foot operation) and an increase in the number of parts (e.g., increasing manufacturing and assembly costs).
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstance described above, and provides a rear frame attachment structure for a two-wheeled motor vehicle which eliminates the necessity of a space provided around a bolt for attaching a rear frame.